


Aftertale

by Garnet_Sekai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Continuation, Emotional, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnet_Sekai/pseuds/Garnet_Sekai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The barrier is destroyed. Monsters are no longer trapped beneath the ground. But even if everyone else thinks so, Frisk knows this is not a perfect ending. And they would not be Frisk if they weren't determined to bring that happy ending to one, or maybe even two, who the world tried to pass by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Determined

“Frisk... don't you have anything better to do?”

It was the third time now that the boy had asked that. This time, the child beside him simply sat down, the soles of their shoes brushing the outermost petals of the flowers that spread out before them in the meager sunlight. Their eyes looked up to the small opening they had fallen through, in what seemed like a different age. Well, considering the state of the world, it _had_ been a different age, in a very real sense.

Asriel sighed as he sat down next to Frisk, looking up as well. He nodded at a small buzz from the other child's pocket. “You... you really should go, Frisk. All your friends are probably still waiting for you.”

“... They'll have their whole lives to spend with me,” Frisk finally said, extracting the phone from their pocket gingerly. “And I, likewise.”

Asriel's long, fuzzy ears drooped as he watched Frisk type out a message rapidly. He managed a slight smile when he noticed the word “Mom” among those on the face. “She really is something...”

Frisk slipped the phone away again. “I'd say you have no idea,” they said quietly. “But, considering...”

Asriel shook his head sadly. “She'll take care of you. And I... know you'll be there for her too. Better than I was.”

Frisk's fingers darted up to pinch one of those long ears for a moment. “She loved you. She'll never love me more,” they said with a final tug. “... I kinda hope she's not mad though.”

Asriel laughed briefly, rubbing his ear. “Mom's scary when she's mad. But never too scary.”

Frisk leaned back on their arms, taking in a long, deep breath. “... want to hear a story? I know 'you' weren't watching us then. You waited just outside.”

Asriel's ears perked, and he turned to look at the child beside him. “... y-you're right,” he murmured. “I guess even without a soul, I didn't want to risk seeing my mother like that...”

Frisk sighed, and breathed in deeply once more. “... For a while, I really did think she was going to force me to fight her. Like your dad did the first time around.” They winced. “I... I hurt her. I didn't want to, and maybe that was her plan. If a human doesn't _want_ to hurt a monster... they have a hard time doing it. But I made myself do it. I thought... she wanted me to show I could hurt if I had to. But... Mom is strong. Really strong. Before I knew it I could barely stay on my feet. I felt like her flames were melting my soul away.”

Asriel bit his lip. Frisk raised a hand. “And... then, suddenly, she started to use her magic again... but this time the flames were parting around me. It was beautiful.” They smiled, slightly. “And suddenly I realized. Even to stop me from leaving, she couldn't bring herself to truly hurt me. She didn't want to hurt me any more than I did. And so I just stood there, with the flames parting around me... just sitting there, looking at her, barely even holding the branch I'd been using. And... slowly, she gave way.”

Asriel nodded a little. “... I know what you're asking, Frisk. They'll care for you anyway. I felt it, when I was... when _that_ was happening. It wasn't only your determination. It was how much they love you, all of them, that made their memories come back.”  
Frisk sighed, just slightly. “... do you think it's strange that your mom taught me how valuable and powerful mercy could be, but when I had to face your dad, it was the first time I couldn't make use of that power?”

Asriel took Frisk's hand, squeezing it gently. “You showed me mercy even before you knew who or what I really was. Even after I'd stolen your chance to be with them. Even after I'd tried to lay everything to waste, and stolen your most precious power, and tormented you with it...”  
“... stop.” Frisk's arms were already around Asriel as he began trembling, and they pulled him close. “This is you. Not Flowey. You're who I saved.”

Asriel buried his face in Frisk's shoulder. “You did do that,” he murmured. “I... just wish I didn't have to go back...”

Frisk gave Asriel's ear another light tug. “Then don't.”

Asriel blinked. “... I wish it was that simple, Frisk, but you know it's not. I don't have a soul anymore... I can't keep up this form... I have to go back to being Flowey. That's why you need to go... I don't want you to remember your last sight of me as Flowey...”

Frisk frowned. “Unless.” Their face shifted. Asriel recognized that expression too well. “You need a soul to keep your compassion. So... we get you a soul.”

Asriel sat up, tears welling at the corners of both eyes. “Frisk, I... I know exactly what you're talking about, a-and no. I... I won't take your soul. Even if you could guarantee it would work.”

The slightest of smiles creased Frisk's face. “You had everyone else's in there. Is my soul not good enough?”

Asriel blew his nose on his striped shirt. “Frisk, even Mom wouldn't make that joke, c'mon. And I gave those all back! If you give me your soul, there... there's no turning back. I'm not sure you'd even be able to reach your save if you did. And, I know too well what losing you would do to Mom. Even if it did work, she'd lose you. That's not... a fair trade.”

Frisk nodded slowly. “I know. But... I wanted to offer.” They paused. “... I'm _not_ Chara. Whatever reason I climbed the mountain isn't relevant anymore.”

Asriel wilted at that name. “I'm a little worried about them too,” he said softly, looking over the flowers. “This is where Mom gave them a proper burial, you know? What if I take your soul? Then there's an empty body right at hand. They might... take it.”

Frisk sighed. “Wouldn't that just mean... giving you and Chara both a second chance?”

Asriel blanched. “I... I don't think giving Chara a second chance is a good idea...”

“What about Flowey?” Frisk's voice was calm, even. “I gave him one when even he thought it was a bad idea.”

Asriel's ears drooped. “Wasn't it?”

Frisk grinned. “I got to fight... what was it? The _ultimate_ god of _hyperdeath_? Sounds like a good outcome.”

“H-hey!” Asriel was flushing so hard it was visible through his white fur. “Th-that was totally a good title! Sh-sheesh, next you're gonna make fun of the mighty STAR BLAZING attack, aren't you?”

Frisk just laughed, burying their face in Asriel's neck. “That's better. I want to spend happy times with you, while I can. I don't want to leave you alone.”

Asriel's arms gently wound around the other child. “... you're too good to me, Frisk... You're not gonna leave any time soon no matter what I say, are you?”

Frisk shook their head. “Not until your time's up. Then I'll do as you asked. The only way I'm leaving before then is if you carry me out, inside you.”

“And I'm not going to do that.” Asriel's voice wavered. “I'd rather be stuck as a flower without a soul forever than take away the happy ending you earned. Or take you away from Mom, or Dad, or Papyrus or Sans or Undyne or Alphys or Blooky or Mettaton or any of the others...”

Frisk sighed. “I know. I'm sorry. I had to offer anyway.” The child shifted gently, settling themself in Asriel's lap. Their fingers gently twined in his fur, finding a tarnished chain hidden away.

“Oh...” Asriel drew the chain out, an old locket at the end of it. “... I... guess this came back along with the rest of my form? It, um...”

Frisk had already gently reached out and opened it. The image inside was of Asriel with another child. Same age as Frisk, same striped shirt (albeit in a different color), even the same utter impossibility to determine their gender. Only their lighter hair and the fact they were even in a picture with Asriel made it clear that this was _not_ Frisk.

“... Chara.” Frisk's words were quiet, clipped. “I see why.”

Asriel winced. “I remember them differently than this,” he said quietly. “Near the end of their plan. I should never have gone along with it... I knew why Chara had climbed the mountain, and I was helping them finish the job...”

Frisk pushed the locket open just a little more. The other face held a simple inscription. Frisk looked up at Asriel. “... Remember them like this,” they suggested, simply.

Asriel closed the locket, slowly taking it off. “It will... probably vanish if I'm wearing it still when I change back. I think it should stay here, instead...” He laid it carefully among the flowers. “... but, Frisk... there's another locket, too. In the room I used to stay in, when it was my home...” He smiled. “... Find someone you can honestly call best friends, and... put their picture in there.”

Frisk pulled out their phone, leaning close to Asriel and holding the device at arm's length. “... Okay.”

Asriel blinked in the sudden flash. “... Frisk?”

“One day.” Frisk pressed themself close to Asriel. “I'm going to make it true. What you said when this 'you' talked to me the first time.”

Asriel couldn't think of a thing to say. Quietly, he held the other child close against him for a long while. Slowly, though, Frisk could feel the warmth lessen. They could feel the grip growing looser, not because their friend wanted to let them go, but because that loose hold was the best they could muster.

Slowly, Frisk stood up, pulling Asriel into a tight hug. “... Last chance to accept my offer for this visit,” they said quietly.

Asriel's arms lowered. “I can't... Mom, everyone, they're waiting for _you_ , Frisk. They might remember me, and wish they could see me again, but you're the one who they're waiting for to come home. They _love_ you, Frisk. Take it from someone in a... unique position.”

Frisk let their head rest against the boy's shoulder. “... I'm not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again either,” they said quietly.

Asriel smiled weakly. “That's like trying to be ready for what you and my dad both believed you had to do,” he said. “Yes, I heard what you told him in the throne room. Well... Flowey did, anyway.”

Frisk finally let go, and stood. “... Even if you're not them, part of you is in Flowey. Was always. I'm going to find that part, Asriel.”

Asriel shook his head. “If you do come back here, it'll be Flowey you meet. Not me. You know that, right?”

Frisk smiled. “I don't care if you're Asriel or Flowey. I'm not leaving you alone. And my offer won't expire.”

Asriel was crying again, his body hanging limply, barely on his feet. But he smiled, as well. “You really are someone special. I... wish Chara could've known you. Maybe then...”

Frisk reached up to stroke an ear. “... Chara had you. That's plenty special enough.”

Asriel's legs buckled, and he slowly sat down. “Frisk, I... please. You should go now. And... you shouldn't come back.”

Frisk knelt lightly. “... honestly, kinda tired of people saying one of the two who saved monsterkind 'should' do this or 'shouldn't' do that.” They grinned slightly.

Asriel chuckled softly. “... yeah, I guess that's not really fair.”

“It's just part of being Toriel's son.” Frisk kept their eyes steady. “I'm staying here until the moment you're gone.”

Asriel nodded slowly. “... I'd hug you again, but, well, that moment's really close now...” He shivered. “I... don't want to go back to being Flowey. I really don't. I might hurt you again, Frisk... I might lose myself again...”

Frisk's hands squeezed the boy's shoulders. “... I won't let you lose yourself. And I won't get killed, either. You said, right?”

Asriel nodded. “Don't kill... and don't be killed. I.. can't believe how wrong I was...”

Frisk nodded. “And you'll remember this. Our talks. Your time with Mom, and Dad, and Chara... You'll remember how wrong you were when we met.”

Asriel smiled, just a little. “But I...”

Frisk frowned. “Who cares if you won't have it? Even missing a piece, you're you.”

Asriel finally lowered his head and began to sob. Frisk put their arms around him. “You won't be the same Flowey.”

Asriel sniffled. “Frisk, I...”

Frisk squeezed tightly. “Not letting go.”

Asriel whimpered weakly. “Please, just... forget me, when you leave! I want you to hold me until I'm gone, but I don't want you to see me when I'm nothing but a flower without a soul! I don't want you to spend your life trying to help someone who can't feel anything!”

Frisk trembled. “... You were right, Asriel,” they whispered. “Maybe my determination will be my downfall.”

Asriel caught their breath, and shook their head quickly. “... No, I was wrong. Frisk, you... that could never happen to you. I...”

Frisk tensed. Asriel could feel teardrops stain their fading fur. “It might... take some time. You know how Mom is. But...”

Asriel nodded weakly. “You win, Frisk. But... please, this first time... just leave me alone. Fix 'Asriel' in your memory like this... and when you do come back... make it to meet 'Flowey'.”

Frisk nodded. “I promise. But... Flowey will need friends too.”

Asriel said nothing, their tears still staining Frisk's shirt. Slowly, the boy in their arms felt less and less substantial.

Finally, Frisk found themself tumbling forward a little. When they sat back up, there was nobody there but a small golden flower, petals peeking open to reveal a face cautiously peering out.

Frisk stood quickly. “Hello, Flowey.” They turned. “Sorry. I promised I would go once this happened.”

Flowey's petals opened completely, a bewildered look on his face. “Promised?”

Frisk nodded, wiping their eyes as they hurried out of the room and into the ruins. “I... promised my best friend.”

***

Frisk sighed as they stepped through the door of New Home. Asgore's house was the same as it always was, so very similar to Toriel's... but with a few details different. Like the golden flowers that decorated the rooms, instead of daffodils. Or, as Frisk noted with a wince, the “Room Under Renovation” sign plastered across the door that, in Toriel's house, would have led to her bedroom. Frisk, however, wanted the door just before that one. They sighed again as they slipped in. The room felt so... familiar to them, even though they'd never lived in it.

They'd been inside before, of course. When they'd first reached here, the home was so strikingly like Toriel's that they couldn't help but explore it. But the two brightly wrapped boxes that had sat here for who knows how long, gathering dust, they'd left untouched. Neither belonged to them, they'd thought, but now...

It was pretty obvious which bed had once been Asriel's. Slightly older, more worn, little tufts of white fur peeking out of the pillow. Frisk opened the package beside the small bed.

A moment later, the package had been hastily closed up and slipped into a corner. Frisk shuddered. _Chara..._

They turned, looking at the other package and carefully opening it. Sure enough, there was the locket, just as Asriel had said. They lifted it, pausing. The bed next to the present was definitely not Asriel's. Pondering on that, they carefully fastened the locket around their neck, peeking inside. The same picture that Asriel had shown them adorned one side. On the other, a simple inscription.

“Best friends forever!”

Frisk sighed a little and closed the locket. “Gonna have to talk to Sans,” they decided quietly, to themself. As they turned to leave the room, however, a huge figure was standing in the doorway. Cloaked, massive, horned...

Frisk smiled slightly. “I know, I'm taking too long...”

The figure entered, the light spilling across a smiling, bearded face. “Monsters have waited centuries for the chance you gave us. I think we can stand to give you the time you need. Have you... been here all this time, though?”

Frisk shook their head. “No, I... was saying goodbye to someone. It was a... long goodbye.” They paused. “... I have to be honest, I can't tell you who. They... wanted me to keep it secret, especially from you and Mom.”

Asgore sighed slightly. “I can't say I understand, but... I suppose I can accept it.” He paused, eyes looking to Frisk's neck. “Is... that...”

Frisk couldn't think of even a word. They clutched the locket hesitantly. Slowly, Asgore nodded.

“It's fine. It... seems like it belongs there. But...”

“I know.” Frisk shivered slightly. “Asriel, and Chara. I... know about them.”

Asgore bundled Frisk up into his arms. “Asriel was going to give that to Chara. But, well...” His face took on a downcast look Frisk knew far too well. “... considering, I think he... would feel all right about you having it instead.”

Frisk wriggled in his arms until they could get their arms around his neck. “... would it... bug you if I call you Dad? I'm... going to stay with her, if she lets me.”

Asgore pressed Frisk tightly against him. “Of course you can. … though you might not want to do it around Tori. She's... still not exactly happy with me...”

Frisk hummed a quiet tune. “I have time. And determination.”

Asgore chuckled softly, as he turned, carrying the child out of the room, back along the long path to the barrier. “She and I both lost to you at least once. I suppose if you decide to get us back together, eventually we'll have no choice...” He squeezed him tightly. “When I told you we could be a family... I thought that was nothing but a meaningless fantasy. That we'd never truly be happy. But... now, I think I can believe in that fantasy.”

Frisk nodded, holding the locket firmly in one hand as they let Asgore bring them along, back to where everyone was waiting.

***

All in all, it was a few weeks before Frisk finally found a chance to slip away to the mountain. Between her joy at having someone to take care of again and her natural protective nature, Frisk found themself almost never out of Toriel's sight. It wasn't until one night after dinner that Frisk finally was off, climbing the well-remembered path up the mountain. They paused as they passed the old hole, now securely roped off, remembering stepping in, tumbling down onto the flowers far below. But another trip down wasn't something they could contemplate any longer. Not now. They passed on, along the high path that they had all walked down those few weeks ago. That, too, felt like it had been in another age. The underground was almost silent now other than the quiet noises of nature. Few monsters had wanted to stay in the place they had been imprisoned, though Frisk thought they caught a glimpse of Grillby through the window of his place. A few Snowdin residents waved to them as they passed.

And then... the ruins. Toriel's home seemed so strange without its owner living there. And beyond, the familiar patch of golden flowers. Frisk sat, soles brushing the outermost petals, and quietly waited.

 


	2. Dreamer

It had been nearly a year now. Frisk smiled quietly as they made their way up the mountain. The path was well-worn by now, and they followed it unerringly. Little had changed either on the mountain or beneath it. Most of those who remained had gathered in Snowdin by now, a few living scattered in Waterfall. After spending a few nostalgic moments with a certain ghostly duo, Frisk pressed on, through the ruins, to the usual spot. They didn't even have to look long.

“Sorry,” Frisk said, smiling lightly. “Blook and his cousin wanted me to stop by for a bit, I can't say no to either of them.”

Flowey spread his petals. “You don't have to pretend either of us don't know who the tin-plated starlet is. It's like pretending neither of us know what the smiley trashbag is capable of if he actually got serious.”

Frisk clutched their chest for a moment. “L-let's _not_ talk about that.” They paused. “He's... different now, though.”

Flowey shrugged his leaves. “I can't save anymore, and I'm aware enough to know you almost never seem to use that power.” He chuckled. “... what'd you do yesterday, forget Fluffybuns' birthday?”

Frisk shrugged slightly, looking at Flowey. The flower had taken more and more to wearing a face that looked like Asriel's. On those features, his trademark smirk looked somehow far less mean-spirited. “... actually, I did screw up the surprise. The first couple times. Finally I just asked Papyrus for help.”

Flowey cocked an eyebrow. “... And how does a skeleton who's somehow a bigger dork than both your parents put together help?”

“By distracting Asgore enough with his antics for me to get into position.” Frisk crossed their arms triumphantly.

Flowey gave a long sigh. “... yeah, that's... exactly what he's best at.” He paused. “... so what was that 'sorry' about earlier? It's not like you're late. Hell...” He glanced to the side for a long moment, studying an ornate watch that sat among the stems. “... you're, uh... wait, today's a school day.” He raised his leaves, shaking his petals. “What're you doing down here in the middle of a school day? Did _you_ of all people seriously sneak out of _Toriel's_ class to come hang out with a soulless flower? What is _with_ you, I swear you're the most impossible person for anyone to understand!”

Frisk opened their eyes a bit more than usual and gave Flowey a passable imitation of his smirk. “Because I really _am_ an idiot.”

Flowey hid himself underground for a full three minutes before finally emerging again, shaking his head. “... I seriously think even if I _did_ accept your offer, I'd still never in a million lifetimes understand you, y'know?”

Frisk settled quietly beside the flower. “Doesn't mean you shouldn't.”

“You're seriously...” Flowey raised his leaves again. “You've been coming down here for months and you still won't stop going on and on about your crazy plan...”

Frisk shook their head. “Nah. I only ask once. Each time I come that is.”

Flowey sighed a little. “So what _are_ you doing sneaking out of class to come down here? You're so not getting dessert tonight.”

Frisk reached out, running a finger along Flowey's stem. “... I had a dream. You're... the only one I could talk to about it without spilling the secret.”

Flowey paused. “A... dream? What, about Asriel? You need to stop thinking I'm him...”

Frisk shook their head. “You're not. But only you, me, and Sans know about him.”

Flowey sighed. “So... a dream?”

Frisk nodded. “It... made me want to spend time with you today. More than I usually get to.”

Flowey shrugged. “Eh. Talk if you want. The whole 'no soul' thing makes it kinda hard to be a shoulder to cry on, though.”

Frisk settled themself carefully, watching Flowey lean back against their knee. “You remember the end, right? When Asriel used all their power? I couldn't move a muscle. Every attack hurt more and more.”

Flowey sighed. “Yep. And then instead of saving a file, you saved... well, memories, I guess. I still think that's why I'm keeping my memories so much more clearly this time around.” He smirked. “Or... maybe it's just because you're so placidly making sure that I can't loop a thousand thousand times and sate my curiosity just by being there? I haven't had enough time for my memories to wear smooth like before.”

He sighed again. “So... what's so important about that?”

Frisk tapped a finger on their knee. “... I saved memories. They regained themselves by remembering. But... it wasn't the same me they remembered.”

Flowey looked up, puzzled, watching Frisk's shoulders shake as they breathed in deeply. “It... didn't click with me, at first. I saved Papyrus and Sans first. But when I did... Papyrus just shook his head sadly. He said... it was my choice to force him to stop believing in me, and if that was what I wanted them to do, he would. Sans... well, he didn't say a word. Just turned around and followed Papyrus as he walked away.”

Flowey blinked. “... what the... hell are you talking about? Why would Papyrus of all people not believe in...” His eyes widened.

Frisk nodded slowly, and took another breath. “It was when I saved Undyne that I understood. She had on armor I'd only seen once. And she... told me it wasn't worth killing herself trying to destroy me this time. Alphys... she looked horrified when she saw me, and ran without a word. Asgore just shook his head, and asked me if all humans were really so determined to forever dash the hopes of all monsters. And Toriel...” Frisk's voice caught, and they clutched their locket tightly.

Flowey peered up at Frisk. “What did Toriel say?”

Frisk held their locket even tighter. “... I was wrong. You... hated me even more than I had thought, child.” They lowered their head, small body shaking. “She looked so... tired, and frail... I tried to take her hand, and Asgore put his trident to my throat until she had walked away...”

Flowey leaned in. “And...”

Frisk sat up. “... I'm sorry. I forgot, you're gonna be curious until I tell you the whole thing...”

Flowey shrugged. “Soulless. Flower. Incapable of compassion. Been a year. Remember?”

Frisk nodded slowly. “Well... before, I was able to reach _him_ and save his memories. It's why you have them. But this time... when I realized there was someone else to save...”

Flowey blinked. “... w-wait. You... didn't save Asriel?”

Frisk's eyes drooped even more than usual. “How could I? The memories I was making wouldn't resonate with him. That's the timeline where I... I would have...”

Flowey closed his petals. “... O-oh. _That_ timeline. Sh-sheesh, did you have to bring that up? You and I both know I can still feel fear without my soul...” He paused. “... So then... you were resonating with _them_?”

Frisk nodded miserably. “... Chara. There I was, face-to-face with them. And they smiled, and said...” The child paled, curling up. “J-just... give me a moment...”

Flowey leaned against Frisk's knee. They could feel him trembling a little too. “... What did Chara say, Frisk?”

“... welcome back, partner. I knew you wouldn't abandon me forever.” Frisk bit their lip, and took another deep, long breath. “And Asriel... he just started... fading into his normal self. I... guess Chara must have taken the power he needed for the ultimate form when I saved them... And then Chara turned, and said, 'Asriel, how come you never opened my present? I couldn't 'cause I was dead and part of you, but... Oh well! I'll give it to you right now!”

Flowey blinked. “Chara... got Asriel a present? I kinda remember that, but... I didn't really... want to open it, after I stopped being Asriel and turned into a flower...”

Frisk bit their lip. “... I closed my eyes. I knew what it was.”

Flowey smirked. “Frisk, prying into a present for someone else?”

Frisk paused. “I thought the locket was a present Chara gave Asriel. I opened his present.” They tensed. “... When I looked again, Chara was smiling at me. There was dust all over their shirt, and on their knife.”

Flowey ducked underground again. When he emerged, he was still shaking. “... A knife? Chara got me... I-I mean, got Asriel a knife? Wh-why would...”

Frisk shrugged hesitantly. “... after that, they hugged me, and called me partner again, and I... I woke up, in Toriel's arms. I felt so awful...” They paused. “... I was scared of that idea. Of the idea of not saving Asriel. Of not getting to meet him, or meet you again, Flowey.”

Flowey leaned against Frisk's knee. “... Frisk. Please. Stop coming down here. I can't show you compassion about this sort of thing, and I know it's hurting you to see it. And I... hate it, too. If I were still Asriel, I'd be hugging you so tight you'd have to reload your save just to avoid having every single bone in your body break. But I'm not. I can't. Frisk, you know that. Why are you still here?”

Frisk curled a finger gently around Flowey's petals. “You know why. Because of what we both have. I don't care if it's my downfall.”

Flowey sighed. “... It won't be. That's the worst part. You'll just suffer and suffer and suffer and suffer, until... well, for you there _is_ no until. I killed you a dozen times and reloaded every single time just so I could kill you again... and you just took it. You sat there until the souls I'd stolen woke up and decided they'd had enough. And then... you refused to kill me. I threatened to destroy everyone. I would have, too. And you... didn't care. You're something astounding, Frisk... it's no wonder I couldn't save anymore from the moment you and I first met.”

Frisk smiled quietly. “... I know what you want to ask.” They sighed. “It's because there used to be an 'until'.”

Flowey paused. “... Yeah, I get it. Me telling you to make friends with _everyone_ this time probably didn't help.”

Frisk shook their head. “... You hurt me, you know. You didn't just _kill_ me all those times.”

Flowey shook his petals a little. “That better not be fishing for an apology. They don't mean anything coming from someone with no compassion.”

Frisk paused. “... after that, I really believed that would be it. That things would be better. But instead... Asgore was dead. Toriel was chased out of her rightful throne by Undyne. Monsters were even more eager to wage war. And I had no idea where I even was.”

Flowey nodded. “I remember taunting you about all that too. It... really did kind of suck.”

Frisk sighed. “... and then I decided I would go back. I'd do better.”

Their head slowly lowered, and they held themself, shaking. “... I'd forgotten how much it hurt. Falling down that hole.”

“And then... that stupid Froggit tried to attack me. I kicked it, and... then it was just dust.” Frisk's face was ashen now. “I stopped caring. They didn't remember me. They didn't care how much I'd suffered. So I didn't care.”

Frisk paused, breathing deeply. “... that's when Chara started talking. They encouraged me. It didn't matter, they pointed out. They knew how upset I was. How much I hurt. So... I should make them hurt. What harm would it do? I could just reset when I was feeling better, and put my back into chasing a better solution. So, I... no, not 'amused'. I just... worked out my frustration on everything I could find in the ruins.”

Flowey blinked. “... what about Toriel?”

Frisk paled. “... she didn't remember either. I'd wanted to see her again, but she didn't remember me. I... I wanted to hit her, just once... to make her feel how hurt I was...”

Flowey put a leaf against Frisk's knee. “... that's how monsters work. Anger, wanting to hurt... hell, how else do you think a little flower managed to pull off the kind of slaughters I amused myself with on a few dozen timelines? And you're a human... I'd be surprised if that kind of emotionally-charged punch didn't knock her off her feet.”

“... It killed her.” Frisk's voice was hollow.

Flowey paused. “... w-well, you could just go back, right? I mean, you didn't _want_ to...”

Frisk closed their eyes. “I didn't. I... I couldn't bring myself to think of going through that first fight with her again. I... just went on. Well, I let Chara move me, for parts of it. I just hurt...”

Flowey nodded, slowly. “... Frisk, that's enough. C'mon, you... you don't have to keep bringing it up.”

Frisk coughed. “You're curious. I know you, Flowey, you can't fake compassion with me. But I'll... skip ahead.”

Flowey fidgeted. “U-um! First, I just... wanna know... how'd you bring yourself to knock over the cinnamon roll?”

Frisk winced. “... Chara moved us back to our save when I tried to hug him. I went to knock on his head a little and make him realize I was gonna fight. Suddenly I felt my arm swing down with all my might. And there was a lot of it.”

Flowey curled his petals inwards a little. “And then it just sort of... happened from there?”

“Mostly. I insisted on fighting Undyne though. There was just something amazing about her. I thought I could work out the rest of my anger on her and she'd just laugh it off.” Frisk hiccupped. “... instead she melted worse than the first time. And I couldn't reload like back then.”

Flowey nodded, hesitantly. Frisk went on. “After that, I just felt worse and worse. I didn't care about the reins anymore. Chara just kept on doing their thing. And then, we were at New Home.”

Flowey curled up a little. “Which is where I came into the picture. For a little bit. That's... what I really wanted to ask, to be honest. I ran away from you and Chara when I realized that I'd gotten in their way in the worst possible manner. I went straight up to Asgore, and waited for the reloading to die down so I could properly warn him. I knew smiley trashbag was waiting. But... you never came. And suddenly I found myself back in the ruins.” He paused. “... what happened? You were inches away from finishing your goal.”

Frisk bit their lip. “... Sans happened. It was... amazing what he can do.”

Flowey laughed. “Yeah, he put a stop to me on a _lot_ of those rampages I tried to go on. I think he's responsible for more of my reloads than anyone or any _thing_ else.”

Frisk took a long, slow breath. “... but eventually Sans got tired out. He had one last trick. He used the entire method of fighting against us... and used his special attack to make it so we couldn't ever have another turn to act. I figured out the trick, but... I didn't tell Chara. Even when Sans finally just slumped down and fell asleep. Chara was hurt, so I... I took control back, and made us go back. And I didn't let Chara act as I marched right back down the corridor to face Sans one last time.”

Frisk breathed in again, more strongly now, as their hand curled around Flowey. “It was something he said. Partway through the fight, he... offered us mercy. He said...” Frisk's eyes opened a little more than usual. “Somewhere in there, I can feel it. There's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. The memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. Someone who, in another time, might even have been... a friend?”

Frisk's voice caught in their throat, but they were smiling now. “And then he said, 'c'mon, buddy. Do you remember me?' And... I did.”

Flowey peered up at them. “That must have hurt.”

“... I liked it.” Frisk's smile only widened. “The more I killed, or let Chara kill, the less I felt anything. You... know what that's like too, right?”

Flowey sighed. “... yeah. That's how I lost myself the first time. But, I mean... I've got you this time around. I don't think I'll ever be like that again.”

Frisk nodded. “... I marched right up to him. I'd seen him fight Chara enough to know how to stumble through. And... I think he realized this time, I wasn't swinging.”

Flowey nodded. “Sans is sharp. And... I keep telling you. You at your worst is still not the same as Chara.”

Frisk smiled. “... finally he just said, 'Friendship, it's really great, right? Let's stop fighting.' And I just... threw down Chara's knife and hugged him.”

Flowey smiled. “... sheesh, you even bail out of a rampage in the sappiest way possible. You're a bigger cinnamon ro-”

“And then he hugged me right back and taught me what granting mercy does to your defense.” Frisk was wearing a huge grin. “Now _that_ really hurt.”

Flowey blinked. “... speaking as someone who killed you about a dozen times in the span of thirty perceived seconds? What a jerk.”

Frisk laughed. “... Do you understand now? That's when I decided I wouldn't have an 'until' anymore.” They lay back in the grass, looking to the ceiling. “I've suffered. I've made everyone around me suffer. I like suffering better.”

Flowey sighed a little. “Which brings you down here no matter how much it takes. I'm not sure that even counts as determination anymore, that's just...”

Frisk smiled. “You just can't understand?”

Flowey puffed. “W-well I have determination too, you know. It's why I even exist still, why even part of Asriel still exists...”

Frisk smiled. “And just how strong is that determination?” They put a hand to their locket, chest rising as they breathed in deeply. “... What will you do, when faced with a relentless friend?”

Flowey blinked at that. “... why does that sound familiar...”

Frisk hummed. “You'll refuse and you'll refuse and you'll refuse my offer. Until you tire of saying it. What will you do then?”

Flowey's petals spread, the flower diving down and popping up inches from Frisk's face. “... I'll...”

“You'll finally take my soul, out of frustration.” Frisk's eyes were wide open for once, sparkling lightly. “Like you always say... you're my best friend, Asriel.”

Flowey leaned in close, staring into Frisk's eyes. “... How do you remember stuff I said a year ago? When I was nothing but an evil flower to you?” He laughed. “But... I guess you have a point.”

Frisk tensed. A reddish shape formed just above them, and their body went stock-still. A white box, barely big enough to contain the little red heart, formed in the air around it, and a dense ring of spinning white lights drew itself close around that. “Thank you...”

Flowey nodded. “Now. Run. Into. The. Friendliness pellets!” he intoned, chuckling as the ring darted in and rebounded. Frisk winced in pain. “... wow, your soul's made of stern stuff, Frisk...”

Frisk pouted lightly. “It kinda has to be, y'know? After all I've been through?”

Flowey formed another ring, and watched it bounce away once again. “... Frisk, I... I'm still worried. I-I mean, I want to accept your offer... really I do. But, if I keep this up, you're...”

“Not going to die. You're going to take my soul and keep it safe. Like you did with Chara's.” Frisk's face was set in that familiar quiet expression they so often wore.

Flowey blanched, even as a third ring closed in and rebounded again. Frisk was looking pale and weak now. “... w-wait, what if... what about Chara...”

Frisk closed their eyes completely for a moment. “... If it'll make you feel better, here. I'll make a save for you.”

Flowey shook his head. “Th-that... I mean, if Chara comes back...”

Frisk sighed. “... let them. Remind them you care, Asriel. I'll help you. Together we can _spare_ anyone.”

Flowey's eyes widened. “... Y-yeah. I... Okay, Frisk.”

Frisk smiled weakly. “You're my best friend, Asriel.”

Flowey wavered. “... I can't wait until I can honestly say I love you, Frisk...”

One last ring formed, denser than ever... and descended. Frisk gave a gasp, and slumped to the ground. The red heart trembled and shook, then suddenly spun as if in a wind as Flowey drew it carefully inwards, watching as it sank past his petals and disappeared into him. “... Frisk...”

“well. i officially have the worst timing of any time-travelling skeleton that's ever lived.” The voice broke in quietly on Flowey after a minute or two. The flower froze. He knew that voice. “kinda makes you wonder, doesn't it?”

Flowey spun around. Sans raised a hand idly, the other clutching something with care. The flower let out a squeak. “S-smiley... t-tra...”

Sans smirked lightly, the skeleton stepping forward a few paces. “relax. and i appreciate the comparison, but i'm no travolta.”

Flowey looked up at him, considering for a long moment. A memory rose in his mind, and he bent his flower forward, shivering. “P-please don't be mad at me Sans I swear this wasn't m-my idea a-and I'm r-really truly sorry I ever called you that mean nickname and...”

Sans poked a petal with a bony finger. “i said, relax, kiddo. frisk told me the whole story when they got me to help with that locket asriel gave them. i knew they were gonna get you to take their soul eventually.”

Flowey sniffled a little. “... I-I'm still sorry about the dumb name.”

Sans shrugged. “just the name? thought you had more than that to apologize for. but hey, that means that part of frisk's plan worked out just fine, though.” His eyes shifted a little. “with a soul inside you, even if it's not your original one, your compassion's back. you'll be able to live with proper emotions again, along with frisk.”

Flowey paused, looking hesitantly down at himself. “... Wait, but... that's not all, is it? I... no, no, NO! Even if I do have my emotions back I can't just let Frisk be stuck as a flower forever too!”

Sans raised a hand. “shh. give it a minute. emotions are tough to get used to after a year without them. and if you seriously think i was gonna let my friend end up like that...” He shrugged. “well, then you know me pretty well. but the thing is, i can actually afford to care now. things i do... they stick now, for the most part. it's not like when you ran the show. so finally i could carry out my part of the plan. which i never really bothered to tell frisk about.”

The skeleton stepped forwards again, hefting the item he'd brought along. An urn, ornate, one side bearing the familiar delta rune that served as the royal family's emblem. Flowey looked up at it. “... your part of the plan? What... were you doing?”

Sans shrugged. “keeping an eye on frisk... well, i wanted to make sure they were safe too, but... i also knew it was a chance to get underground again. to get back into new home again without anyone bugging me. there was another reason, but i kinda goofed that one up with my bad timing.”

Flowey nodded. “And... this will... make it so that Frisk isn't stuck being a flower forever just to give me emotions back?”

Sans shrugged. “should. i mean, i'm going mostly off of gaster's notes here. it's all theoretical. but one part was pretty solid theory. not that he got a chance to try it out, and alphys never got that far. anyway, let me put it this way. determination or not, you can't do a jigsaw puzzle without all the pieces, right?” He winked. “or at all if you're my brother and too busy with the junior jumble.”

With that, Sans upended the urn. White, almost fluffy dust cascaded down onto and around Flowey, the flower spluttering. “Sans, what the heck? This is...” He paused, eyes widening. “... how did you...”

Sans grinned. “see why i couldn't be bothered to try with all the resetting going on? gaster's notes talked about what a soul can do with a body. even if that body's in pieces... or turned to dust, if you catch my drift?”

Flowey gasped as the dust seemed to sink into him. Slowly, the stem turned a pale white, the color spreading upwards along his leaves. The face in the middle of the petals stretched slowly, growing and pushing out of its place. “I... this is...”

Sans just nodded lightly. When it was over, he tossed over a bundle of purple cloth. White, fur-covered arms caught it clumsily. “i forgot, there was one other reason i volunteered to keep an eye on frisk. i wanted to be able to say, 'welcome back, prince'.”

Hesitantly, the other figure blinked. “Prince...” He looked down at himself... four-fingered hands feeling over himself, reaching up to touch stubby horns and long, floppy ears. “... I... S-sans, I'm... n-no, we're...”

Sans chuckled, resting his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. “in dire need of clothing, you two. that wasn't new curtains for your room i tossed at you.”

The boy hurriedly unfolded the packet of cloth and hustled it on, still hardly daring to believe. “Sans, am I... really me again?”

Sans shrugged, winking one eye. “i dunno. 'really me again' sounds like kind of a weird name. don't think tori would've named any kid of theirs a name that bad.”

The boy clung tightly to Sans, shivering a little. “You never change, Sans... you're even worse than Mom when it comes to bad puns... B-but, I'm serious... am I really myself?”

Sans grinned. “tell you what. how about you introduce yourself, and i'll tell you if something seems off.”

The boy gulped, fidgeting with one ear. “... U-um... h-howdy! My name is... is Asriel. Asriel Dreemurr.” He paused. “... and... and Frisk, too...”

Sans' eyes lowered a little bit. “hey, frisk. good to see you back, asriel. might even be a nice enough surprise to keep tori from laying down the hammer on her kid who snuck out of class.”

Asriel started a little. “... A-ah, Frisk?” He blinked. “They... it feels like they're moving around in there... doing... something...” He shook his head. “W-well, I guess they must be settling in... getting used to the idea of, well, being part of someone else's body...” He blinked. “... O-oh, yeah, I guess it's gonna be weird, huh? Getting used to having... fur, and horns, and all...”

Sans sighed, just a little. “frisk. look, i know you had your reasons for scampering off early. but i kinda wish you'd told me at least. i... wanted to say goodbye, you know?”

Asriel flinched. “P-please don't be mad, Sans... F-frisk says they're sorry, but they thought it'd be better to just... have it all done at once...”

Sans shook his head. “asriel. if i were mad i'd be doing something about it. this was frisk's plan. i helped them with it. i'm just sad, is all.” He stuck out his hand. “eh, anyway. let's introduce ourselves properly, right? pretty sure when we met, you were already flowey.”

Asriel blinked, and held out his hand, hesitantly taking Sans'. “I'm...”

A loud, rude sound split the air. Asriel's eyes narrowed. “... apparently really gullible.”

Sans chuckled. “hi, really gullible. i'm sans. sans the skeleton. your mom asked me to keep an eye on frisk while they were hanging around in the ruins. which i guess technically means i gotta keep an eye on you now.”

Asriel nodded slightly. “Until I get home... oh gosh, mom's gonna be so mad at us both...” His hand went to his neck, and he paused. “... the... locket...” He paused. “... Um, w-well... I guess we could... take the one Frisk had...”

He turned. Frisk's body no longer was where they had laid down to let Asriel claim their soul. “... U-um... Sans? Did you... bury Frisk's old body while I wasn't watching?”

Sans paused. “i mentioned keeping my promise to tori wasn't the only reason, right?”

“... I guess that's three reasons you've screwed up today, Sans.”

The voice was quiet. Instantly recognizable. Asriel looked up from where he'd been feeling through the flowers, hastily scooping up what he'd found. “... I-I thought this might happen.”

Frisk's body stood there, leaning limply forward, eyes fixed on the two figures before it. “You sound so _upset_ about it. What on earth could you be worried about? Your best friend is right here, Asriel... or did you forget all about me while you were playing with your _new_ friend?”

Asriel swallowed. His fingers trembled as he fastened the old, tarnished locket around his neck. “I, um, don't think someone's best friend would look at them like that... or like you did back then...”

Sans' eye sockets were narrow. “the first fallen child, i presume?”

The other's eyes glanced lightly over to him. “Chara will do just fine. Not that I need to be told your name, 'judge'.” They shifted, slowly clenching and relaxing their hands. “It does feel different, like I thought. Having a body for my own, instead of its owner letting me walk it around...”

Asriel took a hesitant step forward. “Ch-chara... you can't just t-take Frisk's body like that...”

Chara raised an eyebrow. Their eyes were far more open than Frisk's usual heavy-lidded expression, yet they seemed far colder. “Can't I? I would think you know better than anyone else that they'll never have a need for it again. You've finally come back after what happened to us. Why can't I?”

Sans shrugged. “i am... likewise not exactly thrilled about someone messing around with the lifeless body of my friend. kid's kind of a hero, y'know? seems a little... disrespectful.”

Chara smirked. “Friend. I seem to recall you personally rendering this body lifeless. A rather... significant number of times. A favor I had finally worked out how to return when a certain treacherous partner of mine decided they wanted a turn fighting you.”

Sans nodded. “i thought so. that explains what changed in frisk's behavior. the one i was fighting in that timeline... that was YOU, wasn't it?”

Chara's eyes narrowed. “And then that little crybaby accepted your mercy. Hugged you, bawling their eyes out. And you _shredded_ them.”

Sans' eyes raised a little. “it was my job. and, well. you two did kinda kill my brother. while he was offering you the same kind of hug.”

“A-anyway!” Asriel stepped forward again, hesitantly. “Y-you can't just... steal someone's body like that... I can't let you do something like that after everything Frisk's been going through just so I could come back...”

Chara's eyes darted over to the young monster. “And what would you have me do instead? Oh! Perhaps you'd like to shove me in one of that anime-guzzling buffoon's flowers for a few centuries first while we wait for just the right person?”

“nah. that wouldn't work for you even if it was a serious option. asriel here has his body back because... well, i gathered up every last piece of it. yours is a little, well.” Sans motioned to the flower bed.

Chara paused. “... Here? This is where she put me after stealing me out of my coffin?”

Asriel shifted. “... you're the one who always said you wanted to see the flowers from the surface again. There's another big patch in the throne room that Dad always tended to. And made tea out of.” He paused. “... dad's weird sometimes.”

Chara shook their head. “So we return to the matter at hand. This is the only way for me to return. And you'd deny it to me for the sake of some imagined slight against your _new_ best friend.”

Asriel paused, a hand going to their neck. “... oh... um... Chara, that reminds me. We should, um... switch the photos in our lockets here. Frisk was using that one, and they... put a different picture in it.”

Chara blinked. A hand went to their locket, and they clicked it open, staring at it. “... that's... them with you?”

Asriel clicked open their own, carefully. Inside remained the image of himself with Chara from far longer ago. “Frisk told me to remember you like this. But, um... you should remember too. Remember us, like we were... like things used to be...”

Chara's mouth split into an eerie grin. “I see. I get it. You'd rather have a picture of you with _them_ in your locket, instead of our picture!”

Asriel blanched. “N-no, I thought... you'd want the picture that has you in it... not a picture of two other people...”

Chara put a hand to their head and gave a dry chuckle. “No. No, that's fine. Tell you what. You want this picture so bad, why don't you come over here and take it from me? I mean, I'm just a human. One that only recently came back to life. You? You're a monster with a human's soul in you. You know already what kind of power that means. You've seen it firsthand!” The smirk that crossed Chara's face made Asriel almost leap back. “Even if you did chicken out halfway through and make us go back.”

Sans paused. “huh. as far as reasons for a reset go, that sounds pretty respectable to me. now.” He stepped forward. “let me make something a little clear to you. i'm a lazybones. part of that's just me being me. but... guys like you, maybe this is too hard to understand, but you ever thought about... trying to do something, only to realize that every time you try, somewhere down the line... it all just undoes itself?”

Chara pursed their lips. “I believe I'm intimately familiar with the feeling. Twice, in fact.”

Sans' eyes softened. “try a few thousand times more than that.”

Asriel winced softly, and put a hand to his heart. “I always thought... I just got really good at avoiding you as Flowey...”

Sans shrugged lightly. “to put it bluntly. it's thanks to frisk that i can finally stop thinking like that. so i -really- do not take kindly to people causing trouble for them. kid's made an entirely reasonable request. how about you agree, without causing an issue? because, buddy... there's a lot of difference between 'can't afford not to care' and 'can actually bring myself to care'.”

Asriel took another sizeable step back. Sans wasn't even _looking_ at him and both he and his companion felt a moment of stark, remembered terror. Chara just smirked. “I beat you once before. Minus a technicality where you put a _puzzle_ into a _combat_ . Which I had just solved when Frisk reloaded our save.” They glanced over at Asriel. “And I do have some _very_ hard feelings I'd like to... work out, with a pair of _dear_ old friends. So... why not give this new body of mine a workout? I mean, if you're not to reluctant to beat up what used to be Frisk.” They smirked coldly.

Asriel kneaded one of his ears nervously. “S-sans, maybe they've got a point... I-I mean, that's Frisk's body...”

Sans' voice was quiet. His eyes no longer emitted light in their sockets. “that makes it all the worse, in my book. and, uh. i've kinda violenced said body before. back when it belonged to someone who was letting themselves be influenced into, y'know. killing my brother.”

Asriel gulped. “... Ch-chara, p-please let's not fight... y-you're not even armed...”

Chara cracked their neck quietly. “Frisk didn't need a weapon to kill Papyrus. Or destroy Toriel. All a human needs to kill a monster is to want to kill them.” They chuckled. “And I certainly don't need one to kill this weakling skeleton. I just need to _hit_ him once.”

Sans sighed. “yeah. you're the one. the one i knew i couldn't ever be friends with. the anomaly who'd never be satisfied. so, um. sorry, frisk. i kinda have to make your body and its new occupant have a really bad time.”

“... considering this is my body we're talking about. Can I say something?”

Chara and Sans both spun around to face the source of the voice. Asriel's eyes had drooped heavily until they were almost closed, his mouth settled into a familiar quiet, almost neutral expression. Chara's eyes danced. “Why hello, partner. Don't worry, I have _plenty_ of hard feelings for you too...”

Frisk sighed a little. “... having fur feels so weird after having a human body my whole life. How're you settling in?”

Chara blinked. “... er...?”

Frisk tilted their head. “... My body. How are you adjusting to it?”

Sans blinked. “you seem... pretty nonchalant for someone whose body is getting used by someone else.”

Frisk smiled, just slightly. “I don't entirely mind. If they don't pretend to be me anyway.”

Chara stared. “... what are you...”

Frisk stepped forward, firmly. “I'm saying, you can have it. It's not like I need it. I mean... well, this is my body now. Or partly mine.” They glanced down at themself.

Sans turned, eyes a little wide. “you, uh. you don't mind Chara of all people using your body? getting to just wander around all free and clear?”

Frisk continued to walk slowly forward. “Chara was someone who Asriel called their friend. No, I don't mind.”

Chara paused. “Oh. I get it. This is more of your sickening kindness. Your 'don't kill, and don't be killed'. Your 'I prefer suffering to causing suffering'. Well.” Drawing back their arm, they threw a heavy punch.

Asriel's body caught the fist in an open hand. “That's who I am, yes. Is this who you are?”

Chara blinked, and threw another punch. “What... the hell? My LV should be a part of my soul... using Frisk's body shouldn't weaken me. I... I should be able to...”

Frisk caught the other punch lightly. “Honestly, I don't really understand you. Yet. But that's just because I don't know you well.”

Chara squirmed, finding themself unable to pull their hands back. “Why...? I don't care about either of you... I should be able to...”

Frisk's eyes narrowed even more than usual. “To what? Kill us? Why bother?”

Chara blinked. “You know why! You're both in my way. You both made me reset at the cusp of victory. _He_ made me reset in the middle of butchering those bastards that dared attack us! And you'd both do it again in a heartbeat!”

Frisk sighed a little. “Chara. You were there with me every step of the way. Even when I did things the right way. You saw how much they all care about each other. How much Asriel missed you. Even if he was scared of you, too.”

Chara tensed. “It was _you_ he tried to make stay with him.”

Frisk shook their head. “He thought I was you. You're who he wanted.”

Chara glanced away, struggling still. “Sh-shut up... You're his best friend now, not me. Nobody cares...”

Frisk frowned. “... I saw it. Your memories. Asgore by your side, pleading for you to wake. Asriel, finding you hurt and bringing you somewhere safe and warm.”

Chara tensed. “Y-you... h-how dare...”

Frisk's voice grew stronger. “Maybe it was just too late. Maybe the reason you climbed was just too strong. But they cared.”

Chara bit their lip. “S-stop...”

Frisk suddenly embraced them. “... Asriel loved you. Toriel, Asgore, they loved you. I know you were hurt. I've hurt, too.”

Chara's eyes went wide. Pulling back their fist they drove it into the other's side frantically, again and again. “What... the hell? Y-you're just a human's soul in a monster's body... y-you shouldn't be able to just...”

Frisk shook their head. “We're not just that.”

Chara paused. “... hey... how is it you're in control, anyway? If it's just one soul, you shouldn't be able to share the body like that...”

Frisk took a few steps back, clasping their hands to their chest. “... see?” For a moment, the soul inside of their body appeared. The familiar red of Frisk's soul warmly shone, but inside...

Chara caught their breath. “A-asriel...?”

Sans raised his brow. “huh. gaster's notes said something about this. well, a couple possible somethings.”

A white, cracked lump shimmered quietly in the midst of Frisk's red. Pieces were clearly missing here and there, and deep fractures creased the surface, but the shape was still undeniably a heart. Frisk's own soul had pressed itself in around it, filling in the gaps and smoothing away the broken lines. They smiled quietly as they tucked it safely back away.

In their shared space, Asriel's voice quavered. “... Frisk? What... what was that?”

Frisk smiled, quietly answering. “When you took in my soul... when I was helping you put your body back together... I felt it in here. _Your_ soul was still here... in so many pieces you thought it was completely gone.”

Asriel blinked. “Then... when I felt you wiggling around inside...”

Frisk nodded. “Chara's right. We both need a soul to be able to switch.”

Sans chuckled a little. “gaster would love this. he'd probably be desperately trying to figure out which theory you two fall under. was asriel's soul always there? part of the dust we monsters turn into? or... did it start to grow anew, from flowey's interactions with the world around him?” He shrugged, and winked. “hell if i know. and it's not like he's around to be mad if i don't take notes or transcribe an interview with the subjects.”

Frisk grinned lightly, embracing Chara tightly again. “Now that really sounds like just an excuse to be lazy, Sans.”

Sans winked. “hey, things change, but not that much.”

Chara struggled, fighting against the strong grip. “Y-you...”

Frisk closed their eyes. “Enough, Chara. Please, just stop.”

Chara tensed up. “L-let go! Haven't you two hurt me enough already?! J-just get away from me and let me hurt you!”

Frisk held all the tighter. “I know. You've been hurting. I know what you want to do. But...” They shivered. “You know it too. What hurting others does.”

Chara pushed roughly at Frisk, eyes blazing, gnashing their teeth. “G-get the hell off me! You two make me sick!”

Frisk leaned their head against Chara's shoulder. “... did I see those memories... because you forgot them? Were they... also something I brought back by saving?”

Chara's eyes grew wide as Frisk focused. “Y-you... don't you d-dare...”

Frisk said nothing. The memories were already flooding back.

_They had fallen a long way. And yet... they weren't dead, somehow. Pain wracked their body, and in a moment of weakness, their resolve slipped. They let out a cry for help._

_They grit their teeth, hating themself for it afterwards._ You wanted this, Chara. You wanted this to happen. Why are you backing out now? _They shook their head. It didn't matter. Nobody would come anyway, in this empty cave..._

_Then, suddenly, faintly, they heard a sound. A soft, steady, quiet thumping noise over the soft grass and dull stone. Chara's wandering mind wondered what it could be._

_“... Oh gosh! U-um...! H-here, t-try and lean on me...” Arms, suddenly lifting them. Strange ones, covered in white fur, with only four fingers on each hand. Chara was suddenly walking hesitantly, leaning against a figure in a striped shirt like their own. “Don't try to talk, um... I heard that can make things hurt more. J-just wait, I'll g-get you to mom!”_

_The walk was longer than Asriel would have liked. Every minute or two he would reassure the child at his side that they would be home soon. That he'd make sure they were all right, no matter what._

_Asriel suddenly gently set Chara down among the flowers just below a flight of stairs. “I, um... I'm sorry, but I can't lift you up all these... J-just wait here, I'm gonna get Mom, I promise!”_

_Chara sighed as they laid back, staring at the cavern ceiling. Their body still ached from the long, painful fall. They still wondered, quietly, why they were still alive. Travelers on the mountain were supposed to disappear. To die. And yet, here they were, each pang a reminder they still lived._

_Warm arms suddenly bore them upwards, an older face with longer horns peering worriedly down at them. “Do not fear, my child. I will care for you...”_

_It was a brief blur from there. The pain had lessened after the taller being had done... something. Magic, Chara thought, which meant that these two were what stories called monsters. Not that they needed much confirmation, considering the downy white fur that covered every bit of the boy that they could see, or their long floppy ears._

_When Chara was properly conscious again, they turned on their side, groaning weakly. As their vision cleared, they saw the young boy curled up on the floor around a pillow. “... what are you... doing?” they murmured._

_The boy looked up. “O-oh! Well, my bed's kind of occupied right now. That's all right, though.”_

_Chara blinked, looking down. They... were indeed laying on a bed. One their own size, even. “... I can get off. It's your bed.”_

_The boy's eyes widened. “N-no! You need it more than I do right now... you're our guest, after all... and you're hurt.”_

_Chara frowned. “... I want to be. But, I... guess I'm too weak even to die properly...”_

_The boy shifted up, kneeling beside the bed. “... But I don't want you to die. I don't even know your name yet...”_

_Chara paused. “Well, I don't know yours either. It should... stay that way. Nobody needs to know the name of someone who's going to disappear.”_

_The boy frowned. “... I-in that case...”_

_Chara rolled onto their back and looked up at the ceiling. “Just...”_

_“H-howdy!” The boy's face entered their vision, smiling hesitantly. “My name is... Asriel Dreemurr. And you're not gonna disappear. You're gonna stay here with me. G-got it?”_

_Chara blinked. “... what?”_

_Asriel nodded. “Yup. I decided. I don't want you to die, so you'll just have to stay here with me, and my mom, and my dad when he gets home from, uh, whatever kingly thing he's doing this time!”_

_Chara stared. “... Stay... here? Me?”_

_Asriel nodded firmly. “Yeah! I'm sure Mom will be more than happy to help you. And... maybe when you're better... you and me can be friends. Best friends!”_

Chara tensed up. “Y-you...”

Frisk frowned softly. “... Don't forget them again. Or pretend you did.” They paused. “... You were there, for the last timeline. Until the very end. You saw it all.”

Chara trembled, pushing frantically at those arms. “I... I didn't...”

Frisk shook their head. “I know where those memories came from. The memories I used... _we_ used to save Asriel...”

And then, those heavy eyes opened up wide, and teared up. “... I missed you, Chara. I'm... I'm so sorry...”

Chara flinched. “A...”

Asriel nodded softly. “... I... I was scared of you. I acted like you were the only one who ever understood me, but... you were the one who needed me to understand you...”

“Y-you...” Chara continued trying to squirm away, but found Asriel holding them even tighter than Frisk had.

“No.” Asriel shook his head. “I... I screwed up. I wasn't able to help you. I wanted to be like your brother, but... you never stopped wanting to die, right up until I got in your way one last time and we both died for it... That's my fault, Chara. I wasn't able to help you past that, and... I'm so sorry...”

Asriel clung to Chara, tears rolling down his cheeks. Chara stood, eyes blank, no longer trying to fight. “... Asri...”

Asriel winced. “I've been afraid of you for a long, long time, Chara. And... I let that get in the way. But even now, I... I want to understand you, Chara. I want you to be my best friend again too... and properly, this time... You and me, we both have a second chance now after all these years. I... I know you've had it harder than me. I could do things, at least... even if they were awful things and I had no soul to guide me...”

Chara's arms hesitantly squeezed around Asriel. “... I... maybe I could... try...”

Asriel lifted their head, smiling a little. “... Chara, come home with me. I... I know you might not believe me, but Mom and Dad... they miss you, too. Even if we all didn't manage to save you... we all want to be your family...”

Chara went stock-still. “... Asri, no. You know what Frisk knows... so you know what I did... and what I was going to do when I got past Sans... to your father and to you...”

Asriel squeezed softly. “... nobody but us three has to,” he whispered.

Chara glanced away. “... we can't be a family again after what I did. I... I can't even imagine that anymore.” Slowly, they drew back, holding themself carefully.

Asriel sighed. “... maybe... not yet, you can't. But...”

“... huh?” He paused. “... Frisk says that we should at least go up to the surface for now. I... guess it's getting kinda close to sunset, and...” He smiled. “... at least come that far with me, Chara. Even if you can't come home yet. I'll... always come if you knock and want to come in.”

Chara trembled as Asriel held out their hand. “... first...” They reached up, gently sliding the photo out of their locket. “... I... your gift is... finally where it really belongs, right? So... it needs our picture where that belongs, too...”

Asriel smiled softly, passing over the photo to Chara, slipping the image of himself and Frisk into its place. For a moment, his eyes wavered. “... When Frisk put that on the first time, they swore that one day, they'd make it true. I... I promise you, Chara. Even if it doesn't seem like it right now, I... no, we're going to be your best friend again.”

Chara couldn't say a word. Hesitantly, they placed the photo of themself with Asriel into its spot, and reached out to take their hand. Silently, the two walked through the underground together, out towards where the barrier had once stood when they had last been alive. But the barrier was there no longer, and would never be again, and they passed through out onto the ledge where, a year before, Frisk and their friends had stood and looked out at the world.

It was a long moment before things truly sunk in. Asriel's legs literally gave out at the sight, and he slumped over, sobbing. “... Frisk... th-thank you...” he murmured, trembling.

Chara stood silently by his side, their face for once not creased with their usual expression.

The moment passed slowly. Far longer than could legally be called a “moment” under old monster law. Chara sighed softly, kneeling down. “... brings back memories, huh? Not just the violent kind, either.”

Asriel nodded, catching his breath. “Yeah, we... even considering the circumstances, we... took a little time to take this in... didn't we?”

Chara paused. “... I'll apologize for this, at least. Me making you take in my soul was a dumb plan. You and I... we wouldn't have stayed best friends like that. We're too different, you and I.” They chuckled, taking Asriel by the hand. “Honestly... this arrangement suits the three of us a lot better. I'm sure my old 'partner' thinks the same, even if I'm also sure they're standing back and letting us two catch up...”

Asriel stood, hesitantly. “Chara, I... I'm sorry too. Not... for holding us back then, not anymore. But... the fact you came up with a plan like that... it means I didn't do a good enough job as your brother. As part of your family.”

Chara turned, looking out towards the sun. “I don't know what I'm going to do, Asri. I can't go with you, not yet. Half of me is convinced I'd do something you don't want to hear me even talk about to Toriel the second I saw her.”

Asriel nodded. “W-well, at least let me give you our phone number...” He paused as he rummaged in his pockets. “... wait, I... I don't have a phone...”

Chara paused, and sighed. “... So that's what that was. I was half-hoping it was something cool. But Frisk wouldn't have anything like that.” They dug in their pocket, glancing at the display before handing it over. “... Also Toriel left you... looked like three separate messages. Might want to, y'know, go. I'll remember the number, guess I'll call you when I get my own.”

Asriel paused. “... um, Chara... If you're really gonna go, Frisk does have one favor to ask.” He glanced to the side. “You, um... well, that's their body. And they'd prefer you not use it to pretend to be them. Or... use it to hurt people. If that's all right.”

Chara raised an eyebrow. “Hair dye was a thing even back when I fell down the mountain. I was gonna go back to my real color as soon as I could anyway. It's not like I _could_ pretend to be Frisk, though... since when does anyone but them wear that dopey expression? And...”

They paused, tugging at their shirt. “... and anyway, I think I much prefer our own colors to this garish little number.” Chara cocked an eyebrow. “Frisk, I know you can hear me in there. So I just gotta say one thing...” They smirked, and stuck out your tongue. “Your taste in colors suuuuuucks!”

Asriel puffed. “O-oh yeah? Well maybe next time you see me I'll be wearing Frisk's colors, then! S-serve you right if I do!”

Chara rolled their eyes. “Like hell you will. You loved green and yellow even more than I did.” They waved a hand. “And no, even if your dad held on to my clothes, they wouldn't fit this body. It's Frisk's, after all, and they're older now than I was.”

Asriel shifted. “... Um... but, about the other thing Frisk asked...”

Chara sighed. “... Asri. Frisk. Not everyone should get a second chance. I don't have any idea what I'm going to do with mine. But, I'll... think about it.” With a dry chuckle, they turned and strode off down the path, soon vanishing among the trees as they left the trail.

 

***

 

“so. gonna leave it like that, huh?”

Chara sighed quietly at the familiar voice. “Honestly. Those two really do belong together, they're so impossibly alike...” They paused. “If you want an apology for our little spat, it's not likely any time soon.”

“oh, i know. actually, maybe i was the wrong one. maybe even someone like you can be happy, eventually.”

A small device spun through the air, landing neatly in Chara's hand. “when you're ready. just remember, though. frisk might be almost as big a softie as my brother, but they know you. if you abuse their gift, you and i are gonna have an extra-bad time. and _then_ i'll call frisk and have them reload their save.”

Chara smirked. “Oh? That doesn't sound very... Frisk-like.”

“they're determined enough to give you as many chances as it takes to save you, too. all i'm saying is, it'd be in the best interests of your pain receptors to make that as few chances as possible.” An eye glinted among the foliage, somehow at once the shine of gold and the deepest green of a jungle. “i lost a friend in a tangible sense today. and you've helped yourself to their dead body. i don't even get to bury them. so i think you should really consider... not making it harder for me to follow frisk's example.”

The eye vanished, and Chara chuckled. “... idiot. I never felt more alive than when I fought him. But... I guess I can think of other ways to motivate him than risking Asri being upset.” They paused. “... I suppose he really is the 'prince of this world' now...”

After a long moment, Chara sighed. “... bunch of cinnamon rolls, the lot of them,” they muttered, and strolled off into the trees, quietly fiddling with the phone Sans had given them.

 


	3. Good Night

 Twilight was starting to come on by the time Asriel stood again and brushed himself off. “... This seems right, huh Frisk?” he asked quietly. “It's... how it was when you came to the barrier the first time. So...”

“mind if i hold you up just a little longer?”

Asriel blanched as the figure stepped out of the cavern entrance behind them. “O-oh! Um... s-sure, Sans...” He paused. “... It's Frisk you wanna talk with though, right? Um, hold on...”

Sans grabbed Asriel's arms lightly. “okay. onto you, right?”

“...Sans! Stop interrupting our internal duologue with incidental wordplay!” Frisk exclaimed in a nasally voice. Then they laughed, just a little. “... wow, even his vocal chords are a lot different...”

Sans shrugged. “hey, it's me, frisk. i've made dumb puns every single time we've met. i'm not really the type to let feeling bad stop me from a good laugh.”

Frisk paused. “... Except for one time.” They buried their face against Sans, hugging him suddenly and tightly. “... I... had a dream. It made me remember our fight.”

Sans' eyes were wide. After a moment, he patted Frisk on the back. “then you remember holding back from what chara wanted you to do. you remember accepting my mercy even though i bet you knew exactly what i was gonna do. and you remember doing exactly what i said you'd do if we were really friends.” He paused. “speaking of which. um. no hard feelings about what happened last time i gave you one of these?”

“No hard feelings.” Frisk tensed. “I... Sans... you can't just blame it all on Chara. It's not like they controlled me the entire time.” They leaned quietly against Sans, shivering. “I... I'm so sorry... for all of it... everything I did...”

Sans frowned. “you're my friend, frisk. and everyone else's. which is, honestly, why this is a little hard to take in.”

Frisk sighed. “... Trying to get it done while nobody was around was dumb. I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to...”

Sans' sockets lowered. “kiddo. stop feeling bad, okay? i just want to get this off my sternum. i never knew asriel. nobody but tori and the king do. so it's... gonna be kinda hard, knowing that the kid we all knew is only around through someone we never really met.” He paused. “discounting bumping into flowey, that is. or in my case, treating him to the same kinda time i showed you back then.”

Frisk sighed. “... I know. But I...”

Sans knelt lightly. “i'm just putting that out there. so you're prepared if the others are... less than thrilled. i want to protect ya, kid, i would've fought chara right then and there if they really were a threat. but... you get to make your own choices. if i really wanted to stop you, i could've just never collected the prince's dust. then you would've had to go back to your save. or he would've made you.” The skeleton hugged Frisk tightly against themself. “... that, and it'll be worth it to see tori get her firstborn back.”

Frisk squeezed Sans tightly. “... thanks, Sans. None of this would've worked without you.”

Sans chuckled. “eh. i knew you believed that i'd take care of anything you'd forgotten. and besides... it's the least i can do.” He paused. “remember what i said? that you and chara couldn't understand how it feels. to know that someday, all of it's going to be reset. that everything i'd tried to do would be undone. again. and again. you changed that, frisk. i can actually do things again, without being afraid they'll be ripped apart with the timeline. even when you do have to use it, it's something i can just get used to and roll with.” He winked. “it's thanks to you that i can put some real... 'backbone' into my work.”

Frisk burst into laughter. “... you know I remember who said that, right? You _must_ be feeling better if you're using his puns.”

Sans ruffled Frisk's ears. “damn right i am. now let's get you two home before tori starts calling me again asking if i'm absolutely certain that it's frisk i've been following and ensuring the safety of for the past few hours. deal?”

Frisk tensed lightly. “... ears. Wow.”

Asriel giggled lightly in Frisk's mind. “I _told_ you they were sensitive.” He hummed softly, a song he and Frisk knew almost intimately. “You can walk us home. I want to let you get used to our body... and honestly, I'm a little tired out from having to face Chara like that...”

Frisk just smiled at that... gently taking Sans' hand and letting the skeleton lead them back down the path again.

*** 

The first stars were shining quietly in the sky outside. Asriel's hand grasped the knob of the kitchen door hesitantly; the smells wafting through the house made it clear she could be nowhere else.

Toriel sighed slightly as the door opened, smiling to herself. “Welcome home, my child. Your timing is excellent; I'm far too eager to share this pie with you to quarrel over your actions today. I will... save our discussion for afterwards.”

Asriel's breath caught in his throat. His hand clasped his locket tightly. “... m-mom... I...”

Toriel put a hand to her mouth and laughed softly. “My child, whatever is the matter? I am hardly going to scold you the first moment you come in the door. Now, come and have some of this buttersc...”

The syllable died on her lips, half-finished. She had turned as she had spoken. She expected, as always, to see Frisk's quiet face in the door. A small, somehow frail human child in their usual striped shirt, messy brown hair at the perfect length to forever make anyone who knew them question what gender the young one was.

Instead, a white-furred face peered back at her, tears welling in its eyes. Small horns poked up above his scalp, and long soft ears, the mirror of her own, hung down the sides of his face. There was a hint of pride and assurance in his posture, a hint that somehow befit the long purple robes he wore and the delta rune that adorned his chest in the same place her own did.

Toriel blinked, slowly. “... my child. Have you found a friend who wished to practice magic on you? That is a... stunningly convincing illusion, although I fear this particular one was... not advisable to show me or your father...”

Those teary eyes blinked slowly. “This... isn't an illusion spell.” Asriel swallowed. “... h-howdy... mom...”

Bewildered, Toriel fell to her knees, her arms automatically opening to allow him close to her. “I... am not sure I understand, my child...”

Suddenly the boy was against her, clinging tightly, sniffling. “... It's... me,” he choked out between sobs. “A-asriel... Asriel Dreemurr...”

Toriel's arms embraced the boy without hesitation. “... Asriel...?” She stared, her eyes almost vacant, not comprehending. “That... that was my son's name...”

Asriel buried his face against her neck. “It _is_ your son's name. I... I'm back, mom... Asriel is here. Right here, where I belong.”

Toriel clutched the boy suddenly. “... Asriel...” She stared at the boy, wide-eyed. “I... you're really... but how...?”

Asriel paused. “... Does it... really matter? I'm home, Mom. I.. I really am...”

Toriel suddenly stood, spinning in place as she held her son close. “Asriel... I... I can hardly believe it... You're alive...” She stopped, burying her face against him as she held on. “... oh, Asriel...!”

Asriel squirmed weakly in her arms. “P-please don't crush the recently restored prince...”

Toriel slowly sat down, cradling Asriel in her lap. “... I am... still not certain I can believe this... Asriel, you... you were dead...”

Asriel nodded quietly. “... and then I was stuck as a flower, for a... very long time...” He winced. “... but... Frisk, and Sans too... thanks to them, I'm my real self again...”

Toriel closed her eyes and let her chin rest on Asriel's head. “... that's right... Frisk, my child, you should come in too!” She paused. “Or... have they still not arrived yet? I was certain that Sans said that they had guided Frisk to my doorstep...”

Asriel flinched. “U-um... Frisk is already here, actually...”

Toriel blinked, looking around. “I... do not see them anywhere. Frisk,where are you, my child?”

“Down here...” When Toriel looked down, Asriel was pressing his hand to his heart. “R-right here...”

Toriel blinked, slowly. “... Frisk?”

Before her eyes, Asriel's lids lowered to the same calm, near-closed shape she knew far too well. “... No yelling at Asriel. This was my idea.”

Toriel bit her lip, clinging tightly. “Frisk, you... did you really...”

Frisk nodded slowly. “Asriel couldn't be himself anymore. Not without a soul.”

Toriel shivered softly. “And you... you gave them your own? Frisk, you...”

Frisk could feel Asriel reach out for their save. Gently, they held him back. “I couldn't leave him alone. The only one I didn't save. The only one who didn't get a happy ending.”

Toriel teared up, and slowly smiled. “... Frisk... you really are an amazing child. I love you, my child, so very much...”

“... you're... not mad at Frisk, are you?” Asriel fidgeted as he looked up at her. “I...”

Toriel blinked slowly. “... How is it that you are both talking to me? Or... has Asriel been practicing his impressions?”

Asriel shook his head. “Oh, um... I guess Chara and I never did get a chance to tell you... When a human and a monster share their souls, they... they share control. So... this body belongs to Frisk now, too.” He tensed. “... I... I'm sorry, I just... I couldn't take being just a flower with no soul anymore... I couldn't take Frisk coming down again and again just to try and help me stay me...”

Toriel put a finger to his lips, gently. “It will take some getting used to, my child. But... now I have two children to care for. One of whom I haven't seen in a very, very long time...” She smiled. “... I am not angry with either of you.”

Asriel buried his face against Toriel and held on tight. “... I missed you, Mom...”

Toriel gasped lightly, and then smiled, cradling the boy. “... Frisk. Asriel. Welcome home, my children.” She paused. “... I believe that pie should have cooled just enough, now...”

Asriel peeked up. “... I smell cinnamon.”

Toriel laughed softly. “Oh... yes. Well, if my memory is right... exactly a year ago, to the day, I first found Frisk laying among those flowers. I remember them telling me... that they prefer cinnamon to butterscotch.” She shook her head. “... and once I'd asked the question, I realized that I already had gotten everything I needed for my usual kind of pie. So I asked if they disliked butterscotch...”

Asriel paused, and then laughed. “... Oh, I get it... Mom, you're still so silly sometimes...” He shook his head. “Frisk says that... what they really prefer is the two of them, together...”

“And that is just what I made them. Then, and tonight.” She gently set the boy down, standing and turning to the pie. “Now, then...”

“... Er, Toriel?” A familiar, deep voice sounded gently in the hall. “I, erm... was wondering if you might have room at the table tonight... I could smell your baking from the sidewalk, and well...”

Toriel rolled her eyes. “... Asgore, I cannot possibly be annoyed with you tonight. Why don't you come in here a moment, and see why for yourself?”

There was a pause, and then the imposing, crowned figure of Asgore appeared in the doorway, stroking his heavy beard. “Goodness. Just what might be the occasion?”

He halted in his tracks at the sight of the boy standing beside Toriel. Asriel broke into a wide grin and ran to him. “... We're home, Dad...”

Asgore blinked, instinctively scooping the small monster into his arms. “We...?”

Asriel nestled in, nodding happily. “... me and Frisk. We're home. Together.” He clasped his locket gently, sighing as his father bore him carefully to the table.

It was far later that night that Asriel slipped out of the house to the front garden. Asgore sat there, quietly looking up at the sky. “... Hey, Dad,” he said softly.

Asgore wrapped his cape around the boy as he settled in beside his father. “I suppose even after all these years, you know your father too well, eh?” he chuckled. “But...”

Asriel blinked. “... you know, huh?”

Asgore smiled. “Toriel may be upset with me, but I've done my best to be a father to Frisk ever since the barrier was broken. And you, well... I could never for an instant forget my dear little prince...” He sighed. “Now... what is it you don't want your mother to hear about?”

Asriel leaned in against him. “I... well, honestly, most of it, I feel like Frisk would say better, but, um...” He pouted. “... Frisk keeps telling me that it's your first night having me back, and that I should have most of the night to enjoy, but... it's supposed to be the anniversary of the day Mom found them, too!”

Asgore paused. “... Are you two fighting over which of you _isn't_ in control of your body?” He laughed. “... you two really do fit amazingly together. But.” He stroked his beard. “... I can guess some of it. You've... mentioned enough little scraps for me to guess. You were... caught up in the experiments I ordered Alphys to perform, weren't you?”

Asriel sighed. “... yes. And, well... because of it, I didn't have a soul. I... didn't even call myself Asriel anymore. I was just... Flowey the Flower...”

Asgore nodded quietly. “... Flowey did a lot of things, didn't he? Things you regret?” He embraced the boy gently. “But you regret them, son. That's what's important.”

Asriel closed his eyes. “... even though Flowey hurt you, too? You might not remember, but...”

Asgore sighed. “... You had the same strange power Frisk did, didn't you? I... remember it, still. And I had not the excuse that I could not feel for them. I... remember, fighting them. K...” He swallowed. “Ki...”

“You don't have to say it. All three of us know.” Frisk squeezed tightly around his waist. “... please don't say it.”

Asgore smiled weakly. “... there you are, Frisk.” He gave a long sigh. “I... know you have a lot on your mind. Please... let me keep trying to act like a father. Even if our first meeting was not exactly fatherly behavior.”

Frisk paused. “... I'm sorry I couldn't think of a better way to bring Asriel back.”

Asgore's arms pulled Frisk tightly against him. “... Frisk, you have been kinder to this entire family than I, at least, could ever deserve of you. And I fully understand why.” He shivered. “... To think my own son had to suffer in such a state... I don't know whether to be grateful that in some small way something was salvaged of Alphys' work, or horrified with myself for asking she perform it...”

Frisk nodded, quietly. “... You want to see, don't you? I... think it's kinda pretty, myself...”

Asgore stroked his beard, and he glanced away. “W-well, I mean... I suppose if it's not going to hurt you or anything...”

Frisk chuckled. “It doesn't hurt.” Carefully, they bared their soul for the second time that day. “When Asriel first took me in, it was in pieces. I've been... trying to put it back together.”

Asgore stared at the center, hesitant. “... thank you, Frisk. Asriel's soul looks so... so peaceful, like that...” He smiled, carefully. “You're right. It... is beautiful. And I understand even better now, why this was the only way to help Asriel...” He paused. “But... how did you know that Asriel even needed it? How... do you know Asriel, at all?”

Frisk paused. “... Flowey was like a companion on my journey. An antagonistic, occasionally violent companion.”

Asgore blinked. “... wait. I... I recall, a flower, just before everything went strange...”

Frisk nodded quietly. “Making friends with _everyone_ I could find backfired a little. It meant that when all of my friends came to my aid... _everyone_ came to help me.” They paused. “... and then Flowey took every single soul there.”

Asgore's eyes widened. “... but why? It would take every single soul in the underground just to equal one human soul...”

“And one more is all they needed. Remember?”

Asgore paled. “... because there were already six right there...”

“With seven human souls, or the equivalent, Flowey was able to transform into his original shape.” Frisk looked down at themself. “... I knew a lot about him after what I'd gone through. But... then I met Asriel Dreemurr, face to face.”

Asgore shook his head. “... Goodness, our family really has given you a hard time. Next you'll be telling me Tori tried to fight you...”

Frisk paused. “She did. Or acted like she was going to. She thought she could convince me to stay in the ruins, with her.”

Asgore blinked. “... and... just why did my son wish to fight against you?”

Asriel spoke up this time. “Because... because I wanted to make it so that Frisk would never, ever be able to leave the underground. If they... if they were able to achieve a truly happy end to their journey, they'd leave... and I'd be left alone...” He bit his lip. “... it didn't help that with all I'd been through as Flowey, I saw our world as just a game. One I wanted to go on playing with Frisk forever, always keeping victory just out of their reach. I was going to use all that power to undo everything. To revert time itself back to the moment Frisk and I first met...” He shook his head. “... and then it was my turn to have Operation: Frisk Is Friends With Everyone to backfire. Frisk reached out to all the souls I'd absorbed and made them remember. And then...”

Asriel paused for a long moment. “They... Frisk reached out to me, too. I remembered so many things. Growing up with you and mom... the underground, so vibrant and happy... I remembered watching Frisk, growing more and more attached to them...” He bit his lip. “... but first of all I remembered finding Chara... the same way that Mom found Frisk... and the time we were able to spend with them, no matter how short it ended up being...”

Asgore's face softened. “... Chara, eh...”

Asriel nodded. “... I couldn't keep it up anymore. Frisk was just... somehow, despite all my power, utterly unbreakable. I... gave up my powers, returned to my child form, and used the power to destroy the barrier before I released all the souls back to their owners.” He paused. “I... guess I don't really know what happened to the six you had, but...”

Asgore smiled. “... So, it was you that broke open the barrier, all along...”

Asriel bit his lip. “But... once I gave up those souls, I didn't have one of my own anymore. Without my powers, I knew my form wouldn't hold for very long. But Frisk... they still sat right by my side until the moment I turned back into Flowey again...” He smiled, clicking open the locket around his neck. “... that's when they took this... it's why they never let you or Mom see inside the locket...”

Asgore sighed. “And so that's where Frisk has been going every time they went back down into the underground... That's the secret you told me you had to keep, isn't it, Frisk? But... why was it so important to keep it?”

Asriel glanced to the side. “... I didn't want you two finding out about me. I... I tried to go back, as Flowey... but it always ended up wrong no matter how often I tried... and eventually I couldn't bring myself to keep trying... I knew if you found out about me from Frisk, you'd try and bring me back, and... it was bad enough that Frisk kept coming to try and do something for me. Plus, I... I'd have to explain about what had happened to me, and about how Frisk knew who I was, and...”

Asgore sighed gently, drawing Asriel against his side. “And what you had done. Frisk... would you please explain to your brother that I'm not angry with him over what happened? He seems rather unconvinced by my words.”

Asriel winced. “... It's just... Frisk knew everything I'd done. When they said they forgave me... I could accept it, because I knew they understood what I'd done wrong. But... I did so many things, to you, even, Dad... things you can't remember because of my power...”

Asgore's hand stroked gently over his son's head. “... Asriel. To me, it's enough to know why you acted the way you did. And to see just how deeply you regret every moment of it.” He smiled quietly. “... You have done far better as a prince, in your time as this form, than I have as king since that awful day... but you know all about that too, don't you?”

Asriel sniffled. “... But that's my fault too. I... I helped Chara to...”

“... that's enough, Asriel.” Frisk leaned in against Asgore. “We don't need to talk about that too. Not tonight.”

Asgore stroked his beard. “... I have an idea of what he means, anyway. I've been... tidying up in their old room, every now and then.” He gave a long sigh.

Frisk paused. “... We do have to talk about them, actually.”

Asgore blinked. “... About Chara? Do we... need to?”

Frisk nodded, firmly. “Chara has... determination too. Maybe even more than I do.” They paused. “And, well. My soul belongs in this body now. I don't... really need my old one.”

Asgore's breath caught. “... You don't mean to say...”

Frisk nodded. “The place where Asriel and I shared our souls... it's where Mom buried Chara. I'd honestly have been surprised if they didn't try.”

Asgore paused. “But... then where are they? Did they not...”

Frisk shook their head. “They've... been hurting, for a long time. And what I did together with them... probably didn't help at all.”

Asgore blinked. “What you... did?”

Frisk tensed. “... I'm... sorry, but I already told that story once. I... I don't...” They paused for a long moment. Asgore could see the strain in their eyes. “... Besides the three of us, Sans is the only one who'd remember. If... if you really want to know, ask Sans sometime how he came to fight Chara and I.” They shivered. “... if you say it that way, he'll know I want it known.”

Asgore nodded. “But... how do you know Chara?” He paused. “... how would Sans have ever fought them? He came a while after everything had happened.”

Frisk frowned. “Like I said, Chara is determined,” they began. “They... were watching me, throughout my journey. Encouraging me with memories of life with you three.”

Asgore paused. “... perhaps... doing more than watching?”

They sighed. “The point is, Chara is alive. But they're not sure they've found themself yet. They're hurting, angry, confused. Maybe even violent.”

Asgore frowned. “... even to me?”

“... they said to my face that they thought they might hurt Mom if they saw her.” Frisk's eyes were completely shut. “I just... want you to be careful. They're lost. Saving them might not be as easy as it was for Asriel.”

Asgore drew them close. “... I understand. I promise.” He shook his head. “I'll... let them come to us. Even if I want so badly for them to return, as well.”

Frisk nodded. “... give them time. I believe there's a chance for them, but it... might take a few tries. A lot of tries.” They glanced up. “All right?”

Asgore rubbed Frisk's head. “Of course. And honestly, wanting for any more would be greedy on my... what on earth is the matter?”

Frisk had gone rather tense and wriggly under Asgore's hand. After a moment, Asriel piped up. “D-dad, human ears aren't anything like ours... they're not used to someone d-doing things to them...”

Asgore burst into a laugh. “... Seems we all have things to get used to, don't we?”

“... Like being a family again?” Asgore started at another hand lightly on his shoulder. “... You need not worry, Asgore. I have heard very little of what you have been saying to one another.”

Asgore looked up, shifting lightly. “Toriel, I...”

Toriel frowned. “... I do not want to hear protestations, Asgore. I do not want your explanations. I _know_ already exactly why you did what you did...”

Asgore stood carefully, holding Asriel against him. “Then...”

Toriel sighed. “In the midst of being so meek and apologetic, have you not once recalled why I loved you in the first place? Why I became so angry with you after Asriel and Chara...” She bit her lip. “Asgore, anyone could be expected to make such a proclamation, in the midst of such anguish. But in all that time, you never once thought to recant. To tell your subjects, 'I was wrong'. To tell them what you truly believed about the humans.”

Asgore lowered his head. “I... I thought of it time and time again, Toriel. But if I did that... what hope could I possibly offer in its place? The one time we had reached out to the surface in so long, the one time we had thought perhaps to rekindle friendships, to find a way to breach the barrier... and then it was taken from us... How could I tell them not to hate the humans for what they did in fear? How could I tell them we must simply live meekly underground until the humans elected to come and make us suffer once again?”

Toriel frowned. “... I would have bid them remember Chara,” she said, quietly. “Strange as they were, as pained and twisted as life had made them, there was a spark in them. They and Asriel were happy together, for a time, and every single monster loved them.” She shook her head slowly. “... But the fault is mine, as well, Asgore. In my grief, in my horror, in my unwillingness to stop believing... I left you, when I could have helped you to see a way to give everyone real hope.”

Asgore lowered his head. “... You always were the brains behind the throne, and everyone knew it. I think I understand, Tori. You... that's why...”

He cleared his throat, and stood straight. Powerful arms pulled Toriel close, carefully settling Asriel between them. “... I love you, Toriel. I want to raise Asriel and Frisk alongside you, as a family again. And I will... try to stand strong, behind what my heart tells me.” He paused. “Will you... take me back?”

Toriel smiled quietly, winding her arms around him and letting her head rest against his chest. “... Was that so hard, King Fluffybuns?” she teased gently.

Asgore coughed. “... Yes, actually. Harder than not roaring with laughter when we realized the microphone was still picking up your voice that time.”

He bent slightly, whispering in Asriel's ear. “... Thank you, Frisk. Seeing Asriel again... seeing you two so happy together... knowing that one day, even Chara might come back to us...”

Frisk smirked. “Fills you with determination?” they teased.

Asgore laughed softly. “It reminded me of what things were like. What I was like, back then... why Toriel really left my side...” He sighed, slowly. “... I just kept feeling sorrier and sorrier for myself, when what I needed to do... what my kingdom needed of me... was for me to stand strong.”

Frisk smiled lightly. “If a bunch of people, who all care about each other, make a bunch of mistakes. And in the end, something wonderful happens... is that really so bad?”

Toriel smiled back. “... I suppose, perhaps it is not,” she said gently, looking up to Asgore now.

Asgore stroked his beard. “The barrier is finally no more. Monsters live freely, in the underground or on the surface.”

Toriel chuckled. “The mighty King Asgore has finally found his backbone again. Without needing to ask Sans or his brother for help, even.”

Asriel shifted. “And... I'm finally, finally home...”

Deep within his mind, to him and only him, Frisk whispered. “And one day, even Chara might be too.”

Asgore smiled. “... I suppose this is an acceptable outcome,” he said, nonchalantly. “Perhaps we might head inside and celebrate how acceptable it is over a cup of tea?”

Toriel rolled her eyes, taking Asriel carefully in her arms and ushering the taller monster inside along with her. “Oh, all right. If the king insists it of his queen, I suppose we can.”

***

Asriel sighed contentedly as he snuggled himself down under his covers that night. “Mmn... warm...”

Frisk chuckled. “It's the little things you forget about, right?”

Asriel nodded slowly, gazing up at the ceiling. “I guess now... you really have 'won', haven't you? Even if it's not perfect... everyone's happy now...” He bit his lip. “I... I'm still worried though. I mean... all your friends... It's like Sans said, they know you, not me...”

Frisk performed the mental equivalent of a shrug. “There's no such thing as a perfect solution.”

Asriel shivered. “B-but... Frisk, that doesn't mean you should just give up so much...”

Frisk's voice was quiet. “We're not going back, Asriel. I belong here... you know it...”

Asriel gasped lightly as he felt the familiar sensation of a save. Of their body, their life, anchoring itself to a single moment in time. “... F-frisk...”

Frisk sighed. “... I'm right here, Asriel. And I'm always going to be here. So what if my body's different? So what if it's ours instead of mine?”

Asriel fidgeted. “... I'm just... scared...”

Frisk nodded. “That's how life is. Even with our power, we aren't above consequences. Forgetting that... that's what made Flowey.”

Asriel paused. “... speaking of power... I bet we're really strong now... huh? I mean, we're a monster soul and a human soul together...”

Frisk laughed. “Probably. But yours has been hurt, and hurt, and hurt... We'll probably never be as strong as you were with Chara in here.”

Asriel turned, looking across the room at the far wall. “... but Chara's out there now, somewhere. You're the one sharing a life with me... and anyway, we don't need to be the very strongest.”

Frisk pondered. “... We can ask Undyne. What are you gonna try first?”

Asriel blinked. “Well, um... I guess just fire magic, like Mom's... I'm a little scared of breaking Undyne's dummies and making her mad at us... so we can't just unleash Star Blazing on it...”

Frisk giggled. “She'd probably just scream 'anime IS real!' and beg you to teach her.”

Asriel beamed. “Frisk... you're always so nice...” He paused. “... I... I know that you know this already. That we're so close that we know everything about each other. But... I still want to say this...”

Frisk was silent. Asriel went on, smiling quietly. “I know... that at the end, it was Chara's name I was calling out... but, Frisk... even if I thought you were Chara at first, it... it was you I wanted to keep playing with. It was you I wanted to keep around... always...”

"I know just who you were calling out to, Asriel." Had Frisk a body still, they would have been smiling knowingly. Instead, they chuckled softly. "And, now you do have me around, always, don't you?"

Asriel's eyes softened. “... You're right... and, I guess I do, huh?” He smiled, settling a little more under the covers. “Y'know... I think I like Sans' second theory better. That having you come down and see me... talking to me, even though I didn't have a soul to feel... that it helped me to start having one again... even if only little by little...”

Frisk was quiet now, their tired soul slowly relaxing. “Maybe...”

Asriel bit their lip. “... Frisk? I... I'm kinda scared...”

Frisk's voice was gentle. “I know...”

Asriel shivered. “Scared that... this will be it. That I'll... wake up tomorrow, and you won't be there anymore. Or even trapped down inside me, too far to hear my voice or feel what I feel...”

“Asriel...” Frisk began to hum, softly. A song Asriel knew well... a song they had heard hummed to them time and again... a song he had heard in a wet, rainy tunnel in the rock as he'd watched Frisk pass by from the shelter of a stone figure and a thoughtfully placed umbrella...

Asriel's eyes were wet. “Frisk...”

Frisk continued to hum softly. Slowly, Asriel closed their eyes. “... I want you to be with me, forever... I love you, Frisk...”

“I will be,” Frisk whispered. “I love you too, Asriel.” Softly, they resumed humming.

When Toriel entered the room a few minutes later, both of the souls within her son's body had fallen fast asleep. With a warm smile, she gently set down a plate on the ground. There had been just one slice of pie left.

For a moment, she looked out over the room, remembering this scene many times before with a brown-haired human child laying deep asleep in the bed before her. With a slow nod, she wiped a tear from her eye, and smiled as she flicked the light off and closed the door carefully to her children's room.

Outside, in the night, a figure watched as the light winked off. After a long moment, they nodded, and turned, slipping away into the deep shadows under the crescent moon.

“... Good night, Asri.”


End file.
